What Just Happened?
by HopelessRomanticCookie
Summary: Maka Albarn runs into a guy with a hoodie and shades. After loosing her phone, she gets it back and sees Soul 'Eater' Evan's (Lead singer/pianist of Crimson Souls) name is in her contacts. He recorded her singing...What happens? Read and find out. (BAD AT SUMMARIES! Please read. It's worth it, I swear! XD) BandAU
1. Interview with Maka-The Weirdo

**And I am back with a multiple chapter fanfiction! I swear I will complete this one and will try to update as soon as my laziness allows it. XD**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Soul Eater, or any song/brand names I mention in this story. :) **

**Claimer****: I own ALL Ocs!**

**What Just Happened?**

**Chapter 1: Interview with Maka; The Weirdo**

**Maka Albarn:** So, you're interviewing me today right?

**Cookie:** It appears so.

**MA:** Oh. Well, are you going to interview the others as well?

**C:** Yes, I will. I'm just interviewing you separate from the group since you are the newest member. We wanted to get your story through a series of questions. Up for it?

**MA:** Yep! Fire away!

**C:** Okay, first question: Did you ever see yourself becoming a music sensation?

**MA:** *long pause as she narrows her eyes in deep thought* No, not really. I've never thought it was practical. Yeah, I love singing, but it's a—what, one in a million chance of actually being successful from it?

**C:** *nods slightly* But, it seems as if you're that one percent though, huh?

**MA:** *laughs* Yeah. It's crazy. Especially with Crimson Souls.

**C:** Speaking of CS, how's the gang?

**MA:** *sighs* Still insane. And I don't care if they watch this either.

**C:** *raises an eyebrow* Oh really? Then on to our next question.

**MA:** *gives her a curious look and hesitantly nods* Okay…

**C:** How are your standings with each of the members of CS?

**MA:** Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty are all great and amazing friends! Even if Patty's a little…strange. Kid is as OCD as ever, but he's always there to hear my ramblings and problems. Plus he's sweet to Liz. *winks*

**[Audience laughs along with Cookie]**

**MA:** Black Star is…Black Star. I don't really know how to describe him…

**C:** Eccentric?

**MA:** *smiles* You could say that. Nevertheless, he's a good friend. And Soul…

**C:** *leans in closer* Soul…?

**MA:** *stays silent with a small blush blooming on her cheeks*…

**C:** *eyes widen knowingly* Oh…I see…hehe…

**MA:** *glares at the host* Not. One. Word.

**C:** *raises her hands up in defense* Alright, alright! Sheesh, touchy much?

**MA:** Just a bit. *smiles brightly* Next question.

**C:** Fine. We're now taking questions from the audience. Tweet HopelessRomantic #InterviewingCS to have a chance of your question being asked here on the show after the break!

**{Commercial Break}**

**C:** And we're back! Time to read some questions from the audience. *scrolls through her phone* The first one is from CS4ever who asks, 'Can you tell your life before the band came into it, and how they found you?'

**MA:** Sure! But, it's a pretty long story!

**C:** *coughs* Sorry. Allergies suck.

**MA:** *nods with understanding*

**C:** So, start from the beginning…

**~WhatJustHappened?~**

"Get up!" An annoying, nasal voice wakes Maka up from her slumber. Her alarm was going off, no doubt annoying her father's new whore toy.

"Yeah yeah, Nikki. I got it." Slamming her palm pn the blaring clock, a yarn escapes her lips. She's dead tired from studying until two in the morning, only to wake up four and a half-hours later.

Slowly, she forces her sluggish body to move out of bed, only to stub her pinky toe on the dresser she's heading for. Pulling out a red V-neck tee and ripped black jeans, she gets her black Vans with neon yellow shoelaces from beside her dresser, along with a pair of socks.

Maka almost runs into the door frame on her way our of her room to the bathroom down the hall. Her feet drag on the ground, not wanting to move at all. But, she ignores it like a trooper and trudges forward.

She cringes as she turns on the lights in the bathroom, the lights too bright for her sleep filled eyes.

Showering in cold water jolts her awake, helping her finish up quickly with her morning routine.

Emerging from the bathroom, Maka grabs a apple from the bowl sitting on the table before she grabs her backpack, mentally making sure she had everything.

Maka froze half way out the door, realizing she almost forgot something(s) very important. Grabbing her phone and iPod from their respective docks, she slips on her black Paramore hoodie, then heads out the door to wait on the bus.

As she's walking, she checks her phone. 1 new message from **Bestie 3 3 :3D**, A.K.A, Madilynn.

To: Maka

**From: Madilynn (Bestie 3 3 :3D )**

**Guess what? CS is here in Death City! XD Can you believe it?! ERMEGERD what if we meet them? I'll be able to see Soul for myself! XD JK**

_**Sent Friday, 7:28 am**_

Maka rolls her eyes. Madilynn is obsessed with Soul 'Eater' Evans, current lead singer/pianist of Crimson Souls.

While sending a reply, Maka runs into someone. This person must be like a rock, because Maka is sent on her butt.

"Ow…"

She looks up to see a guy in a black hoodie (with the hood up) and shades on his eyes. Weird. He extends a hand. "Watch where you're going Tiny-Tits." His voice is a familiar growl that Maka can't place. His hand is big as she takes his hand.

Ignoring the rude comment, Maka brushes off her backside. "I'll try my best."

There is an awkward pause before Maka sees that the bus is arriving at the stop. "Gotta go!"

She leaves the weirdo behind as she jogs to the bus. Once on the bus, she looks for her seat and finds Madilynn waving at her.

Smiling, she sits by her. "Hey you."

Madilynn makes a face. "Hey back. Did you get my text?

Maka puts her bag in between her legs. "Yeah." She searches her pockets for her phone, coming up with nothing. She thinks about where it could be when she stiffens. Her phone's gone. Most likely, it's laying on the sidwalk…with the…weirdo.

"Shit!" Maka exclaims, slamming her back against the worn leather seats, causing the people behind her to jump in shock. Madilynn looks at her skeptically. "What's wrong?"

Maka slams a hand on her forehead, otherwise known as facepalming. "It's with the weirdo!"

Madilynn just looks at her like she's crazy. "You need to start making sense. What weirdo?"

Maka explains the whole situation to her best friend, who then giggles excitedly. "Oh! A mysterious guy! This could be, like, Cinderella, but you lost your phone."

Maka gives a snort. "Yeah. He somehow finds me, gives me my phone back, then he rapes me. Most likely, he's going through my phone, which is full of personal crap."

They got off the bus and start up the steps to Shibusen Academy.

Madilynn nudges Maka gently with her shoulder. "He could be cute! Sure, not Soul Evans cute, but cute all the same!"

Maka stops walking and stares at her. "He was wearing a hoodie and sunglasses. Suglasses!"

Madilynn starts to ramble and Maka lets out a very audible sigh. "Can we drop it?"

They had to part ways, sadly, since they didn't share the same first period. Maka has Honors English II and Madilynn has Algebra II. Even worse, they don't share five out of eight periods, but they do share the same lunch. (Thank goodness.)

Once Maka takes a seat in the front, she pulls out her essay that was homework the previous night and lays it neatly on her desk, picking up her book Catching Fire to read while she waits for their teacher, Ms. Marie, to arrive.

Maka is a nerd, yes, but she is highly respected. She's pretty enough, even though she doesn't have gigantic breasts or a huge butt, she has petite curves and long legs guys oogle at. She gets asked out by the quarterback all the time, only to be rejected.

Maka's getting to the part where the jabberjays start to sound like Prim screaming when a ball of paper hits her in the back of the head. She ignores it.

After a moment, a couple more hit her. Eventually, Maka turns around to see her two _favorite _people., nicknamed Arachne and Medusa. They held more paper balls in their hands with demented smiles on their makeup smeared faces. Closing her book, Maka fully turns to face them. "May I help you?"

Arachne laughs. "Actually, yes. Would you stop breathing please? You're taking all of my air."

Maka stares at her evenly, not fazed in the slightest. "If you need air that badly, stop polluting it with the gallons of hairspray you use everyday for your hair. If that doesn't work, try wearing less makeup. It opens the pores. Or, you can stop killing trees by making paper balls."

Maka turns away with a smile, feeling death glares on her back, along with hearing the 'Ooohs' the class were making. Still smiling in triumph, Maka goes back to her book, still waiting for Ms. Marie.

**~WhatJustHappened?~**

Madilynn laughed extremely hard when Maka told her what she sad to the Witch Sisters in Applied Music class.

"It's true though! They need to lay off the hairspray."

Maka nods and strums an electric guitar that was leaning against the wall. Their teacher never actually taught them anything in the class, so it's sort of a free period.

"I'mma go over the song I wrote." Maka tells Madilynn, who's playing on Maka's iPod.

"Yes! I love your voice!"

Maka blushes slightly and strums some chords, thinking of her lyrics. Then, she starts to sing.

_La La Land_

_By Demi Lovato_

_I am confident, but I still have my moments._

_Baby, that's just me._

_I'm not a super model, I still eat McDonald's_

_Baby, that's just me._

_Well, some may say I need to be afraid of loosing everything,_

_Because of ehre I had my start and where I made my name._

_Well everything's the same_

_I n the La La Land, Machine. (Machine, Machine)_

_Who said, that I can't wear my converse with my dress?_

_Well baby, that's just me._

_Who said, I can't be single and have to go out and mingle?_

_Baby! That's not me! No!_

_Well, some may say I need to be afraid of loosing everything,_

_Because of where I had my start, and where I made my name!_

_Well everything's the same_

_I n La La Land._

_Tell me, do you feel the way I feel?_

_Cause nothing else is real, _

_In the La La Land Machine!_

_Well, I'm not gonna change, in the La La Land Machine!_

_Well, I will stay the same, in the La La Land Machine!_

_Machine! Machi-I-I-ine!_

_I won't change anything about my life! I'm staying myself tonight!_

Maka finishes the song and Madilynn smiles in content. "You're songs always make me happy."

Maka blushes again and the bell rings. Going to her locker, which isn't near Madilynn's, to get her Honors Chemistry book, when she sees her locker's open. She then sees her phone lying in her locker.

Cautiously, Maka picks up her phone and sees that it's still extremely warm from being in someone's hand. That means it was recently put inside her locker.

Scrolling through her phone, she sees all of her contacts are normal, all except for one new one.

The name almost made her drop her book.

It read Soul Eater Evans.

**A/N: So, here's a really long first chapter! I'm going to try to make them all this long. Every two chapters, it'll go back to the interview, getting a new set of questions that will keep this thing rolling… So, until next time, Read and Review!**

**YouTube: RomanticCookie (I post covers :P )**

**~Cookie**


	2. Songs and Chaos

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update. I went to Oklahoma last Friday and got back that Monday. I also sprained my ankle. :( And since yesterday was the last day of school, maybe I'll update more frequently. Sorry for all of the spelling errors you saw and most likely will see, but here's another chapter!**

**Disclaimer****: Yeah, I still don't own anything but OC's….**

Chapter 2

**Songs and Chaos**

The questions running through her mind are endless. How did he find her school? How did he find her _locker_? Is this really _the _Soul Eater Evans?

Swallowing thickly, Maka clutches her books to her chest in deep thought, trying to find answers.

_When _did he put it in her locker?

She is walking by the park, when she hears singing. It was a familiar deep growl, singing a familiar tune…

Curious, Maka goes in the park and sees someone on the swings singing. She stops suddenly.

It was the weirdo. Most importantly, the song he is singing is her own she sung in Applied Music class!

Realization dawns on Maka. It was Soul Eater. She would recognize his voice anywhere!

Slowly, Maka walks up to the swings, full of caution and questions. Having heard her, the figure looks up with a sharky grin. Yep, definitely Soul.

"So you found me." His crimson eyes look me over.

She bursts. "How did you know my school? How did you know where my locker was? Most importantly, _why are you singing my song?_"

He chuckles. "Slow down there. You'll pass out from lack of air."

She sends a heated glare his way. "Just answer the questions."

He scratches the back of his ivory haired head. "Fine. The school bus, I asked around, and I heard you."

She freezes for a moment. "You heard me?" His nod sends panic into her. "Oh Shinigami…"

Soul gets up from the swings. "And, I have a recording right here." He waves his own phone in my face.

Her fear slightly turns into anger. "Why?!"

His phone rings, so he gives me a finger. "Hey Kid. You got it? Yep. She's standing in front of me. M'kay. Later"

Maka goes sheet white, all of the blood leaving her already pale face. "You sent a recording of me to your bassist?"

Soul pockets his phone. "Uh huh. Now you're going to come with me."

Maka barely has time to object as he grabs her upper arm and drags her away to an orange motorcycle.

That's when she puts her foot down. "Hell no! I'm _not _going on that death trap!"

Soul lets out a groan, his red orbs full of annoyance. "Ya know, a lot of girls would just love to be in your position right now Maka."

Maka's eyes narrow at him. "Does it look like I really care? Should I be excited? Hang on."

She coughs. "Oh my gawd! I get to be on an insane death trap with a psychotic bastard! Ahhh!"

Maka sighs dramatically. Soul claps. "Bravo Tiny-Tits! Now get on the bike."

Stomping her feet on the sidewalk, Maka gets on the bike behind Soul.

"Hold on tight." Soul guns the acceleration on the handle, making the bike lurch forward and Maka squeal, and end up holding onto his waist for dear life.

"Bastard." Maka mutters under her breath as she feels Soul's laughter rumble against her cheek.

**~WhatJustHappened?~**

Soul drags Maka, yet again, into a building she doesn't know. Barely keeping her balance, Maka gapes at how huge the inside of it is.

Beautiful white walls with black and gray circles overlapping each other give the place a modern feel to it. Plaques of sliver and gold records adorn the walls on both sides.

While she was busy looking around, she let out a surprised squeak when Soul pushes her into an elevator.

"Could you be any more infuriating?" Maka frowns, her brows furrowed in aggravation.

Soul punches a button and shoves his fists into the pockets of his black jeans. "Yep. You haven't seen the half of it Tiny-Tits."

A question pops into her mind. "Earlier, you said my name. How did you know?"

Soul looks at the red numbers that are steadily escalating. "Your phone. How else?"

Maka feels a vein pop out of her forehead. "You…went…through my…phone?"

Soul gives me a _you've-got-to-be-kidding-_me look. "How else was I supposed to ask where your locker was? Should I have said, 'Oh hey there. Do you know where Tiny-Tit's locker is?' instead?"

Maka growls, which is very unlike her usual friendly demeanor. "Enough with the nickname Sharky."

Something changes in his eyes as Soul smirks. "Look who's talking."

They spend the rest of the way throwing insults at each other until the elevator stops on their floor.

Soul rolls his eyes at the 'Snow White' comment Maka directed towards him and walks out of the elevator. "C'mon."

Scoffing, Maka reluctantly follows him into another room. Once the door shuts, she freezes again. There, in various places in the room, is the entire band of Crimson Souls.

The whole gang. Black Star playing video games too close to a flat screen with Tsubaki scolding him for it. Liz and Death the Kid having a civilized conversation on a black leather couch, and Patty on the floor with a coloring book and a pack of crayons.

So, here's the deal!

Black Star plays the drums, Tsubaki and patty both play a sick electric guitar, Death the Kid, or Kid, plays the bass, and Liz is the makeup and costume designer, also Patty's older sister. By the way, Soul plays the piano and sings.

Everyone but Black Star turns when they hear the door shut.

"Looks like you brought her." Liz gets up from the couch with Kid in tow.

"Involuntarily." Maka mutters, loud enough to be heard though.

Kid walks up to us. "Soul, fix yourself. You're asymmetrical again."

Soul snorts. "Get over it Kid. Look at yourself first."

Kid remembers half of his raven hair has three white stripes. He falls down on his knees and pounds on the floor with a pale fist. "I'm asymmetrical trash! I don't deserve to live! Just leave me on the curb on garbage day!"

Maka tries to hide a smile with her hand as Liz turns to him and sighs. "Soul, could you _please _refrain from activating his OCD?"

Soul grabs a water bottle from a mini-fridge sitting on the counter in the small kitchen. "Nope. It's too entertaining."

Maka face palms as Tsubaki abandons Black Star and gives Maka a gentle smile. "I'm Tsubaki. It's nice to meet you." Maka takes the hand she's stretched out to her. It's warm. "Maka. The pleasure's all mine." She returns a sweet smile of her own.

Kid takes both of her hands and shakes them. I don't say anything, since he's just recovered from his OCD tantrum. "I am Death the Kid, but please, call me Kid."

Maka nods with a smile still on her face. Liz is next. "I'm Liz and that's," she points a thumb in her little sister's direction, "Is Patty."

As if on cue, Patty waves at Maka. She then holds up a stuffed giraffe. "Mr. Giraffe says hi!"

Maka waves back at Patty, and the giraffe. Black Star apparently paused the video game he was playing to see what all the commotion is about.

"I am the great almighty Black Star! Do you wish to become one of my disciples?" He shouts, making Maka cringe. "No. And would you stop yelling? You're hurting my ears."

Black Star gets on the small table behind them by the kitchen. "Never! No one can tell the great Black Star what he can and can't do! Ha ha HA!" he exclaims in his obnoxiously loud voice.

Grumbling, Maka looks in her backpack, which she forgot she even had, ahd takes out her Chemistry textbook. Seeing as he was still on the table going on about his godliness, Maka chucks the textbook at his head. "Maka-a-a CHOP!"

Black Star falls to the floor, unconscious. Soul chuckles as everyone else gapes.

"Looks like Tiny-Tits has bite to match her bark."

He ends up on the floor with 'Gone With the Wind' protruding from his skull.

"Finally, they shut up." Liz exhales in relief as Tsubaki fusses over Black Star and Patty, who decided to join us, pokes the unconscious Soul.

Maka takes her hoodie off and drapes it on the back of a chair, setting her backpack in the same chair. "So. Why did Soul have to drag me here?" Maka asks, checking her phone to see if she has a message from Madilynn.

To: Maka

**From: Madilynn (Bestie 3 3 :3D)**

**Where r u? I thought we were hanging out tonight?**

_**Sent Friday at 6:37 pm**_

Maka winces, realizing she was going to get fussed at.

**To: Madilynn (Bestie 3 3 :3D)**

**From: Maka**

**Something came up. I'm sorry. :[ How about tomorrow?**

_**Sent Friday at 7:03 pm**_

Maka gets an immediate reply.

**To: Maka**

**From: Madilynn (Bestie 3 3 :3D)**

**Fine. But you owe me ice cream. Chocolate chip ;D **

_**Sent Friday at 7:04 pm**_

Maka pockets her phone. "Sorry." She says sheepishly to Kid, who was waiting for her to finish.

Kid nods. "Perfectly fine. I was just saying that we would like you to sing for us."

Maka shakes her head, trying to make sure she heard right. "What? But you have a recording of my voice."

Liz examines her nails. "Yeah, but we want to hear you for ourselves before we ask you to join the band."

Kid glares at her. "You weren't supposed to say that!" Liz rolls her eyes. "Somebody was going to say it sooner or later."

Maka just stares at them. "Are you serious?" This couldn't be happening. They were going to ask her to join one of her favorite bands!

"Yep! If you let us see if you are worthy or not!" Great, Black Star's conscious.

Maka's jaw drops to the floor. Quickly she closes her mouth and clears her throat. "Sure. But I'm going to sing a different song. Just the beginning though."

**Glowing By: Nikki Williams**

**This is my confessional.**

**Seven seconds 'til I hit the ground**

**But you saved my life.**

**Now I feel indestructible.**

**So protected when you're around.**

**Yeah, you saved my life.**

**You make me, You make me**

**Feel so incredible.**

**You and I, you and I**

**Feels unbelievable.**

**You make it, you make it, **

**So undeniable.**

**A million hearts**

**You're the only one**

**Who lights it up**

**Like I'm glowing in the dark.**

**A million hearts**

**You're the only one**

**Who lights me up**

**Like I'm glowing in the dark.**

**This is my confessional.**

Once she stops, applause breaks loose.

"Is that an original?" Liz asks, amazement on her face.

Maka bows her head. "Yeah. Just the beginning though."

Soul grins. "Let me be the first of importance to say, welcome to the band!"

He shouts at her with a sharky grin.

Maka just stands there in disbelief.

What just happened?

**A/N: I hope that answered some questions. I am almost done with the rough draft of the whole story. There will be 8 main chapters, an epilogue, and a bonus interview! I'm so excited! :D**

**The 'Let me be the first of importance' thing was one of my uncle's many sayings.**

**R.I.P**

**Stanley Oaks**

**May 2013**

**Goodbye Mt. Dew man. You were awesome. It won't be the same without you.**

**See you guys next chapter!**

**~C**


	3. Drama and Parks

**Holy Heartless! It's been forever since I uploaded a chapter! :O**

**I have been busy with volleyball camps and helping my church to clean up my city, so I haven't really had the time. I'm sorry! Thank you all for your continuous support and reviews! I love reading them, especially the ones that ramble ;)**

**This chapter is going to be sorta dramatic, at least I think it is, so yeah… I hope this story is a really good Band AU, (just tell me if I need to improve on something and I'll try my best!) **

**So, to make this short, THANK YOU ALL! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! 3**

**Aaand on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

**Drama and Parks**

**C:** So, Soul heard you singing?

**MA:** Yeah. And he looked through my phone…The jerk. *huffs in annoyance*

**C:** *giggles slightly* Okay! Then the next question is from ** mysweetsoul412, **who asks, 'What was it like for your first concert? What did your BFF think?

**MA:** Um, my friend didn't know until later when she stole my phone the night before my practice…

**C:** Lots of people have taken your phone, I'm guessing? *shuffles papers*

**MA:** *nods* Sadly, yes.

**C:** Okay! On with the story!

**~WhatJustHappened?~**

**To: Maka**

**From: Soul Eater Evans**

**Tiny-tits, we have rehearsals tomorrow at 4:30. The concert is next Saturday night at 8, where you'll meet our manager. Don't be late. ;)**

_**Sent Sunday at 5:30 p.m.**_

Maka rolls her eyes at the message. Does he _have_ to use that nickname?

Madilynn looks over Maka's shoulder at her phone. "Who you texting?"

Maka quickly exits out of messenger, going back to her home screen where she and Madilynn have ice cream all over their faces. "Oh! Uh, no one."

Madilynn cocks a brow at her friend. "Mhmm. You're hiding something from me."

Maka runs a hand down her face, looking for a way out. "Uh, No! I'm not!"

Madilynn turns away. "Fine. Don't tell me."

The emerald eyed girl feels the guilt setting into her heart. Should she tell her?

While thinking, Madilynn takes the opportunity to snatch Maka's phone from her and run to her best friend's bathroom.

Maka chases after her and tries to open the door, but finds it locked. Madilynn knows her password…Crap.

Since there's nothing she can do, Maka sits by the door, waiting for her to finish. After what seems like ages, the door clicks open, and Madilynn walks out, somber.

"When were you going to tell me?"

Maka bites on her lip, worried. "I was going to tell you before the concert, so I could bring you…"

Madilynn runs a hand through her brown hair, her brown eyes full of hurt and betrayal. "You didn't tell me something as important as this?! Why?!"

Maka sighs loudly. 'Here goes nothing.' "You wouldn't have believed me?" It came out as a question, more than the statement it was.

Madilynn throws the phone on the couch and grabs her stuff. Before she storms out, she looks over her shoulder. "Later Maka."

Then she leaves, slamming the door after her. It's just Maka and the silence of her empty house. "Damnit Madilynn…" Maka sits with her back against the wall in a narrow hallway.

**~WhatJustHappened?~**

The next morning, Maka goes through her morning routine earlier than usual, planning to walk to school. Since Madilynn was ignoring her and wouldn't save her a seat, why go on the bus?

As she grabs her bag, she sees that she has a message from Soul, but chooses to ignore it. Maka looks at the V.I.P card on a lanyard laying across the table and grabs that as well.

Making a beeline for Madilynn's house, she lays the V.I.P card at her doorstep, praying silently that she would get it.

Then, without further thought, she put her headphones in and pressed shuffle on her iPod, listening to Evanescence on her way to school.

Since it was nearing October, it got slightly colder, making Maka glad for her Paramore hoodie.

With her feet moving to the beat of the song, she isn't watching where she's going and, again, running into someone. But, instead of falling on her butt, two strong arms catch her, preventing her from falling onto the concrete.

Looking up, she sees familiar ivory hair.

Soul smirks. "You need to watch where you're going."

Maka feels a warm shock where his hands still lay on her shoulders. Shaking him off, she urges her pounding heart to calm down. She's not making that mistake again.

"Heading to school?" He asks her, adjusting his sunglasses.

"No, I'm off to ride lion turtles."

Soul snorts. "Nice one."

Maka raises an eyebrow at him. "Why are you here?"

He shrugs. "Taking a walk."

"To my school?"

Soul continues to walk with her to school, ignoring the question. "Why didn't you answer my text last night?"

Maka recalls the memory of Madilynn walking out and her cries of frustration with a sigh. "A lot of things happened last night."

Soul nods and looks at the sky. "If you ever need to talk, just call me. Okay?"

Maka, even though surprised, nods. "Okay…thanks."

When they reach the steps to the school, Soul gives her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "See you at practice Tiny-Tits. 4:30. Don't forget."

Then he pulls out his phone and walks away.

Maka doesn't realize she's holding her breath until she exhales when he walked away. _'What's wrong with me? I thought my heart learned its lesson…'_

She needs to stop this or it'll just turn out like the previous times.

As she walks to her locker, the football quarterback leans against her locker.

Maka huffs in annoyance. "What is it this time Asura?"

Asura tries to woo her with one of his dazzling smiles. "You, me, movies. Saturday."

Maka puts her hands on her hips. "Sorry, but I've got other plans. Better luck next time."

He gets dangerously close. "Who is he?"

Maka smirks lightly. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes, actually I would. Just to kick his ass for stealing my girl."

Maka shoves him semi gently away from her locker to access it. "I'm not your girl Asura. Now, could you please find another girl to pester? I have class."

Closing her locker, Maka steps around the confused quarterback and heads to her first period.

"You will be mine Maka Albarn. No matter what it takes." Asura growls to himself as he watches her walk away.

**~WhatJustHappened?~**

The day went by agonizingly slow, since Maka didn't have Madilynn to keep her company.

Maka has other friends, but they don't do the trick like Madilynn does.

She hopes Madilynn will come to the concert on Saturday, and all will be forgiven.

When the first bell went out, she sees Soul waiting for her with his bike. He gives her a smirk once he sees her descending the steps.

"Change of plans. You and I are hanging out." Maka couldn't see his eyes because of his stupid sunglasses.

"What? I thought we had practice?" Maka crosses her arms.

Soul shakes his head. "Nope. Kid has a meeting with his father, who is the owner of out record label."

Maka stows her backpack into the compartment on the back of the bike, which she didn't know existed that last time she was on it. After closing it, she hops on the back behind Soul.

"So, what're we going to do?" Maka wraps her arms around his waist. Soul looks at the small, but extremely adorable girl behind him and simply says, "Sight seeing."

He starts the bike and drives everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Occasionally, Maka gives him directions to a cool spot, but other than that, there is silence, excluding the rapid wind and to Maka, Soul's humming.

They wind up at the only park in Death City, which is empty, except for a few dogs and their owners.

Maka lays beside Soul on the grass under a shady tree, looking through the holes left by leaves that have fallen off. After talking for a short period of time, Maka decides to ask the question that has been nagging on her mind for a while. "Soul, why did you choose me?"

Soul looks at her with a weird expression. "What?"

"Why did you choose me to be in the band? There are plenty of people better than me."

He lays his head on one of his arms and chuckles. "Maka, you don't realize that you have more talent than most."

His arm brushes against hers, and Maka feels that electrifying shock again. Her heart is racing and her palms are sweaty.

Mentally scolding herself, she's glad that she sort of looks decent, even after almost zero hours of sleep, worrying if she'd sound good in practice and Madilynn.

But, as it turns out, it wasn't necessary. Oh, she's still worried, but not as bad.

Soul looks at her, his crimson eyes holding amusement in them. "Problem Tiny-Tits?"

Maka glares at him and slugs him in the arm. He lets out a very unmanly yelp.

"Ow! No wonder you don't have a boyfriend! Geez, what is your fist made out of? Iron?"

Maka rolls her eyes. "If I wanted to, I could get a boyfriend. The quarterback at my school won't stop trying to score a date with me. He tried to ask for a movie date, but it was on Saturday."

Soul's smile disappears, his amused eyes replaced by colder ones, filled with something Maka can't name.

"Oh. Why do you keep saying no?"

She sighs. "I really couldn't care less about all that dating crap. Plus, most, no, all of the guys in my grade may be attractive, but they're all brainless."

Soul sees she's hiding something. "You're lying."

Maka gives him a questioning look. "Huh?"

Soul sits up. "That's only part of the reason you won't date anyone."

Maka fiddles with her thumbs, a sign she's nervous about something. With a sigh, she closes her eyes. "You're right. I have dated people. Last year."

Soul continues to look at her, noticing her usual bright green eyes are stormy.

But she continues.

"I was sexually harassed buy the first guy I dated."

He watched her clench her fist. "I was cheated on by the second. Flat out dumped by the third."

A grim expression makes its way onto her pale face. "I've stopped because I can't say yes to the right guy. So, I'm done."

Soul feels his jaw tighten. He wipes of the few tears that have escaped those beautiful emerald eyes he's grown to like with his thumb.

"They're not worth wasting tears over." He puts an arm around Maka's small shoulders.

She's so frail, so breakable, that if he held her too tightly, Soul feels like she would shatter into a million irreplaceable pieces. But, he knows she's stronger than she looks.

Maka gives him a small smile. "Thanks for listening."

Soul just shrugs. "It's no problem."

They sit like that for a while until Soul takes her home.

**A/N: And done with chapter three! \(^-^)/ Hope you liked it!**

**I don't know when the next chapter will be posted. It all depends on my laziness that day.**

**Poor Maka…Not all guys are like that. I met a really nice one the other day who I can't stop talking to XD**

**Review review REVIEW! XD**

**~C**


	4. Concerts and Cheers, Sealed With A Kiss

**And here is another chapter! I appreciate all of the reviews you guys send me, (And yes, I do read all of them) and want to thank each and every one of you for being here for me. My family doesn't really understand my love of anime, fanfiction, and you guys. I really do love ALL OF YOU! It makes me feel warm inside to see that you add me to your story alerts and favorites. Thank you so much for everything so far, and here is the next chapter! **

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Chapter 2:**

**Concerts and Cheers, All Sealed With A Kiss**

Maka wakes up to her phone blaring it's ringtone. Groggily, she sees that Soul is calling her. Pressing the answer button, she puts the receiver to her ear.

But, she soon regrets it.

"Hello?"

"Maka! Where the hell are you? We have an hour until the concert and you're not here!" Soul yells, his voice laced with anger and worry.

Maka curses under her breath. She's forgotten! "Sorry. I took a power nap. Can you pick me up?"

Soul is silent for a moment. Then, he lets out a long sigh. "Fine. I'll be there in five minutes. Be ready."

True to his word, Soul arrives at her apartment in five minutes exactly.

"Hurry up! We gotta go!" Soul growls impatiently as Maka stumbles down the stairs, almost forgetting to lock the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Geez Soul, you need to chill out!"

Once she's on the bike, Soul guns it and Maka lets out a squeak, barely having time to grab his waist to keep her from falling off the back.

It isn't long before they make it to the place they're performing at. Liz taps her feet impatiently. "God Maka, you had us freaking out!"

She grabs Maka's arm and rushes her to the dressing room. After throwing articles of clothing at her, Liz shoves Maka into a stall.

"Hurry and change so I can do your hair and makeup."

Maka tries to calm herself as she examines the clothing. A blood red, off the shoulder sequin top she is supposed to wear over a black tank top. Tight fitting, ripped black skinny jeans and black combat boots accompany the shirt.

When she finished putting them on, she hurries out of the stall to where Liz is waiting with a curling iron and a bag full of what she thinks is make up.

"Sit your butt in this chair and don't move." Liz commands.

Nodding, Maka sits in the chair. Soon after, she feels Liz work her magic on her hair. When her hair is curled, Liz pulls it into a high pony tail and pulls out some strands to frame her face.

Then, Liz moves to the make up. She does a bold smoky eye, but that's really the only extreme thing she does. Applying a light blush and some gloss to Maka's pink lips, Liz spins her around and steps back.

"Finished."

Maka can't keep her eyes off of herself. Call her Narcissus, but she looks pretty hot.

"How did you do that?" Maka asks in amazement, her eyes wide with surprise. Liz grins and yanks her to her feet, then shoving her out the door. "Magic."

The rest of the gang is waiting when Maka goes to join them, in similar looking outfits.

Soul looks like he is going to fall over. Holding his nose, he tilts his head back to keep the blood in. Once he excuses himself, a man approaches them with a lab coat and a...screw in his head?

He sticks out a hand to Maka. "You must be Maka. I'm the manager of Crimson Souls, Dr. Franken Stein. But, you may call me Stein if you so desire."

He nods to the rest of the band, seeing that Soul has joined them again. "Here's the deal. There are important people here, so give me a good show. Don't embarrass me, and don't suck."

They all nod with smiles on their faces. The crowd goes wild behind the curtain dividing them from their beloved Crimson Souls as the lights flicker off.

Maka can hear her heart pounding in her eardrums as she watches the rest of the band run on stage. Standing with Liz, she waits for her cue to go up as well.

"Oi! You guys ready to blow the roof of this place?" Soul yells into the microphone, making countless girls get stars in their eyes.

Deafening cheers are his answer. Kid grabs his own microphone. "We've got a great show tonight, not to mention that we're going to introduce a very important person."

Soul looks backstage at Maka and winks, making said girl's face heat up tremendously.

Black Star grins. "Yahoo! Your God is ready to blow this place up! Haha!" Again, the female audience goes wild.

Patty fist pumps the air and yells into Kid's microphone. "Let's get on with it! Yeahhh!"

The first starts with just Kid, Patty, Tsubaki, and Black Star jamming out.

Soul starts to sing.

**Inside of Me**

**By: Ashes Remain**

**Give me everything, I could never be.**

**Should be dead, but I'm still breathing.**

**Lights are fading, concentrating. On your voice, you keep from breaking.**

**Show me everything, I could never see.**

**Wanna know what's all around me.**

**Now I'm finding, lights are blinding, letting go of all I'm hiding.**

_**I'm falling!**_

_**I'm fading!**_

_**I'm reaching!**_

_**I'm finding,**_

**I can't breathe without you. I'm stuck inside of me!**

**I'm not free without you. There's nothing left of me!**

Soul jumps across the stage to the beat, ending up beside Kid.

**Break me down and build me up again.**

**Speak to me and make me listen!**

**Sick of waiting, suffocating.**

**Everything I am is fading!**

**Show me everything I could never be.**

**I wanna know you're all around me!**

**Now I'm finding, life is binding, letting go of all I'm hiding.**

_**I'm falling!**_

_**I'm fading!**_

_**I'm reaching!**_

_**I'm finding,**_

**I can't breathe without you. I'm stuck inside of me! **

**I'm not free without you. There's nothing left of me!**

**I can't breathe without you. I'm stuck inside of me! ****(Oh oh ohohoh oh)**

**I'm not free without you. There's nothing left of me! (****Oh oh ohohoh oh)**

The guitars come in stronger than ever, and Maka can see that they are having a blast. Music really is everything they are.

**_I'm falling!_**

**_I'm fading!_**

**_I'm reaching!_**

**_(I'm finding!)_**

**_I'm falling! _**

**_I'm fading!_**

**_I'm reaching!_**

**_I'm finding,_**

**I can't breathe without you. I'm stuck inside of me! **

**I'm not free without you. There's nothing left of me! **

**I can't breathe without you. I'm stuck inside of me! ****(Oh oh ohohoh oh)**

**I'm not free without you. There's nothing left of me! (****Oh oh ohohoh oh)**

The crowd's roaring as the guitars fade out force Maka to cover her ears. Black Star slams down his drumsticks, panting heavily with a goofy smile planted to his face.

Taking a five minute break, they perform two more songs. The last one they perform before she comes out is one of Maka's favorites by them.

"Alright guys. This is a song I wrote when I was at rock bottom. As you all know, my brother died three years ago today. He used to try to help me fight my battles, but I wouldn't let him. Ever since he's been gone, I have been trying to fight all these battles that I can never win."

He looks at his best friends with a small smile that is rare to the public. "So, I decided that I was never meant to fight these battles on my own."

Tsubaki pulls out a violin and starts to play it while Patty plays the guitar on her own.

**On My Own**

**By: Ashes Remain**

_**(Woah, oh, oh o-oh.)**_

_**(Woah, oh, oh, o-oh.)**_

**There's gotta be another way out. I've been stuck in a cage with my doubt.**

**I've tried forever getting out on my own.**

**Every time I try to do this my way, I get caught in the lies of the enemy.**

**I lay my troubles down, I'm ready for you now.**

**Break me out! Come and find me in the dark now!**

**Every day by myself I'm breaking down!**

**I don't want to fight alone anymore.**

**Break me out from the prison of my own pride!**

**Oh I need a hope I can't deny!**

**In the end, I'm realizing,**

**I was never meant to fight on my own!**

_**(Woah, oh, oh o-oh.)**_

**Every little thing that I've known, is everything I need to let go.**

**You're so much bigger than the world that I've known.**

**So I surrender my soul.**

**I'm reaching out for your hope.**

**I lay my weapons down, I'm ready for you now.**

**Break me out! Come and find me in the dark now!**

**Every day by myself I'm breaking down!**

**I don't want to fight alone anymore.**

**Break me out from the prison of my own pride!**

**Oh I need a hope I can't deny!**

**In the end, I'm realizing,**

**I was never meant to fight on my own!**

The guitar in this is also extremely amazing, especially since it's just Patty. Maka wows in amazement as she watches her fingers move along the fret board.

**I don't want to be incomplete.**

**I remember what you said to me.**

**I don't have to fight alone!**

**Break me out! Come and find me in the dark now!**

**Every day by myself I'm breaking down!**

**I don't want to fight alone anymore.**

**Break me out from the prison of my own pride!**

**Oh I need a hope I can't deny!**

**In the end, I'm realizing,**

**I was never meant to fight on my own!**

_**(Woah, oh, oh o-oh.)**_

_**(Woah, oh, oh, o-oh.)**_

Maka smiles to herself as it fades out. The song itself makes her heart warm. He's right. They don't need to fight on their own. Their friends are always there to help them.

Soul breathes into the microphone. "Having fun?" The crowd answers joyfully.

"Well said. But sorry guys. We only have one song left before we wrap this whole thing up." 'Awe!' is heard throughout the building and Soul smiles. "Before you guys get sad on me, I think it's time we introduce our new member. C'mon out Maka!"

Soul beckons Maka to come on stage. Taking a deep breath, she gets on stage and bravely waves at the crowd.

He grins from Maka to the audience. "This is our newest member. Maka Albarn everybody!"

They all greet her warmly with their deafening screams and cheering. Maka decides to give them her winning smile, and that in itself brings down the house.

Soul puts an arm around her shoulders, and she feels a familiar warmth. "She and I are going to sing a new song for you guys. Are you up for it?"

When he gets the reaction he wants, Soul takes Maka's hand and leads her to a grand piano that is sitting close to the edge of the stage. He looks at her to say the title.

"It's called Just A Dream. Enjoy!" And with that, Soul starts to play the soothing melody of the new song. Maka takes in a deep breath to calm her nerves before he starts to sing.

**Just A Dream**

**Originally by: Nelly**

**Cover by: Christina Grimmie and Sam Tsui**

**I was thinking 'bout you, thinking 'bout me.**

**Thinking 'bout us, what we're gonna be.**

**Opened my eyes, it was only just a dream.**

**_Traveled back, down that road._**

**_Will you come back? No one knows. _**

**_I realize, _it was only just a dream.**

Black Star throws down a beat as they continue.

**I was at the top, now it's like I'm in the basement.**

**Number one spot, now you're finding my replacement.**

**And I swear now, that I can't take it,**

**knowing somebody's got my baby.**

**Now you ain't around, baby I can't think.**

**Should've put it down, should've got that ring.**

**And I can still feel it in the air. See her pretty face, run my fingers through her hair.**

**The love of my life. My baby, my wife. You left me, I'm tied.**

**Cause I know that it just ain't right.**

**I was thinking 'bout you, thinking 'bout me. **

**Thinking 'bout us, what we're gonna be. Opened my eyes,**

**It was only just a dream. **

**So I traveled back, down that road.**

**Will you come back? No one knows. **

**I realize, it was only just a dream.**

**_I'll be riding, I swear I see your face at every turn._**

**_Try'na get my usher on, but I can't let it burn._**

**_And I just hope you know, you're the only one I yearn for!_**

**_No one will be missing what I've learned!_**

**_Didn't give it all my love, guess now I've got my payback!_**

**_Now I'm in the club thinking all about you baby!_**

**_Hey, you were so easy to love! But wait, I guess my love wasn't enough._**

**_Going through it every time that I'm alone! And now I'm wishing that you'd pick up the phone!_**

**_But you made the decision that you wanted to move on._**

**_'Cause I was wrong._**

**I was thinking 'bout you, thinking 'bout me. **

**Thinking 'bout us, what we're gonna be. Opened my eyes,**

**It was only just a dream. **

**So I traveled back, down that road.**

**Will you come back? No one knows. **

**I realize, it was only just a dream.**

Maka lowers her voice to a softer tone.

**If you've every loved somebody put your hands up!**

** If you've ever loved somebody put your hands up!**

**Now they're gone, and you're wishing you could give them everything! (Everything) Oh!**

**If you've every loved somebody put your hands up! **

**If you've ever loved somebody put your hands up!**

**(Put your hands up! Put your hands up!)**

**Now they're gone, and you're wishing you could give them everything!**

**I was thinking 'bout you, thinking 'bout me. **

**Thinking 'bout us, what we're gonna be. Opened my eyes,**

_**(Opened my eyes!)**_

**It was only just a dream. **

**So I traveled back, down that road.**

_**(Traveled back! Down that road!)**_

**Will you come back? No one knows.**

_**(Will you come back? No one knows)**_

**I realize, it was only just a dream.**

**No, no, oh, o-oh. Woah.**

**Just a dream.**

When the last note was pressed, the crowd explodes. If Maka thought that they were loud before, she changes her mind. The cheering is so loud, that it is like that she isn't wearing earplugs at all.

Yeah, it hurts, but Maka thinks that this chaos is chaos she can get used to.

Standing up, Maka takes a bow with Soul at her side, still on the bench.

He looks up at her from the piano with a grin and motions for her to bend down, like he needs to tell her something.

Curiously, she bends to his level and he motions her closer.

Complying, she gets so close to where she can smell his cologne.

Then, with no warning, he captures her lips with his own. Maka gives a squeak of surprise and attempts to move away, only to be trapped by a warm hand on her neck.

So, instead of continuing to resist, she does what her broken heart suggests and returns it, her eyes slipping shut, with the fangirl's cries of despair and the guys hooting in the background.

His lips taste of Mountain Dew, Maka discovers, much to her liking. It seems to go by forever, and she's perfectly fine with that. But, every good thing has to come to an end eventually.

He breaks it with a smirk and grabs the microphone off to the side. "I've been wanting to do that ever since I met this amazing girl a couple of weeks ago."

The girls swoon and Maka rolls her eyes at the cheesiness of it all. He continues. "And that is our show! We are Crimson Souls! Goodnight!"

The gang files off of the stage, with Maka in tow. She barely gets off the last step before she is attacked by Liz and Patty, with Tsubaki watching from behind them with a smile.

"You rocked!" Patty screams, almost blowing Maka's eardrums out even more.

"You did great Maka." Tsubaki states with a wide smile.

Liz puts an arm around her shoulders. "Yep! But now, you have some explaining to do."

Before Maka can question her, she is whisked away into the dressing room for questioning of her own.

**A/N: And I went to 3K words instead of 2k for you guys. Now you know how much I care. **

**I added an extra song in here. On My Own wasn't originally supposed to be in this story.**

**And, I'm not going to answer any questions about Soul. We all know his past. Let's leave it at that.**

**The "Don't embarrass me and don't suck" thing is another one of my Uncle's sayings. I had to add it.**

**Ashes Remain is a Christian band, but I modified On My Own to make it fit the story. And yes, I am of the Christian faith.**

**You guys better love me after this. I worked extra for your entertainment, because I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! :3**

**So, I'm gonna end this before it gets pathetically sappy.**

**Until next time,**

**~C**


	5. Let the Trouble Begin

**Hello! I know I'm updating earlier than usual, but that's because I have family in town. :D**

**Let me just mention that I love ALL of your reviews. None of them annoy me in any shape or form. I will also say that yes, I have seen Ouran High School Host Club and I do know Honey senpai. This is a answer to someone. (You know who you are ;D)**

**A warning: This chapter is where you all start to hate me. And don't say, "Oh! We could never hate you Cookie!" Because, I know you will secretly loathe me after the next few chapters. But, what I have done throughout the story is made it to where it has the similar characteristics of the anime. Just thought you should know before hand.**

**I know that the kiss was cheesy. But what's a story without a little cheesiness? :D**

**Well, now that I've somewhat prepared you, let me end this author's note and get on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

**Let The Trouble Begin**

**C:** He kissed you after the concert? *smiles idiotically*

**MA:** *nods embarrassedly* Yeah...

**C:** *winks at her* Well, how was it?

**MA:** No comment.

**C:** *snorts* That's a comment in itself, honey.

**MA:** Next set of questions.

**C:** Okay...But don't think you're off the hook Albarn. *scrolls through millions of questions* **DarkMelodyX **asks, "I heard there was an accident after the concert. Can you tell us what happened?"

**MA:** *bites her lip nervously while she thinks* I don't think I should...

**C:** *pulls puppy dog eyes on her* Please?! I wanna know too!

**MA:** *gets a text from Stein and sighs* Well, Stein's okay with it, so I guess I can.

**C:** *jumps from the chair and cheers* Yes! Thank you Stein! You rock!

**MA:** *gets another text* He says sit down before I throw a scalpel at you.

**C:** *sits down quickly* Sorry. Well, tell us, Maka dear.

**MA:** *groans* I know I'll regret this later.

**~WhatJustHappened?~**

A growl escapes his throat as he watches his screen. "Why would she go for a bastard with white hair and shark teeth? Not to mention his freaky eyes!

Asura knocks his many beer bottles off of the beaten coffee table, all resulting in a chorus of shattering glass. Everything is either broken, or on the verge of it, in his apartment.

He punches the television out of rage. It spits out sparks before shutting off completely.

Asura stops for a moment with an idea. An evil grin, one of pure hatred and insane madness makes its way onto his face.

"If she doesn't want me, she won't be able to get anybody." He goes to his closet and shoves aside the clothes, revealing a 45.

Picking it up, he cocks it, making sure it's full of ammo. Grabbing his cellphone, he calls one number where two people can be reached.

"Arachne? Medusa? I need a favor that I know you'll want in on."

**~WhatJustHappened?~**

"Okay, so, what just happened out there?" Liz sits Maka on the chair she was previously worked on.

Maka runs a shaking hand down her hot face. "I don't know myself."

Tsubaki leans against the door.

"I knew he liked you!" Patty shouts, excitedly jumping in place.

Maka just stares at Patty. "You knew? Why didn't you tell me?"

Tsubaki looks at her with sympathetic eyes. "We all knew...Well, except Black Star."

Liz scratches the back of her head. "We wanted to see it play out. He's never found a good girl."

Maka stares at her reflection. "I'm not interested."

Liz snorts. "Whatever Maka. We can see right through that."

Tsubaki looks around the dressing room. "Maka, please try to give it a chance."

Maka clenches her fists. "I won't give it a chance! I can't."

"Why can't you?" Liz's tone gets softer.

Maka's breathing hitches. "It'll just be like the past. He'll get what he wants and then leave, because he'll find out that I'm not good enough."

Patty turns extremely serious. "Soul isn't like that. It may seem so because of his cool attitude, but he's had a hard time as well. When he cares, it's with his whole self."

Again, the room is silent.

Liz nods in agreement. "Exactly. Soul's had his hardships. All the girls he's dated expected a lot from him. They were only with him because he's rich and famous. No one truly saw Soul for who he is."

Tsubaki sighs. "We know you're scared Maka. I bet he is too, though he doesn't show it. He was brave enough to kiss you like that. Give it a chance."

Maka stands up. "I'll think about it. But, I need I get some air."

And with that, she goes out through the back exit into the chilly night.

Breathing heavy, Maka pulls at her hair in frustration. What should she do?

Suddenly, she feels something slip over her head.

Before she can scream, something hits her head, hard. Seeing stars, Maka falls.

"We've got her Asura."

Asura's laughter can be heard clearly in the dead of night over a receiver. "Good work Medusa. Now, all we need is the albino to finish this."

**~WhatJustHappened?~**

Soul paces back and forth across the boys' dressing room.

"She wouldn't look at you?" Kid inquires, caressing his chin in thought.

"Sounds like she doesn't want a loser like you, and wants her god! Haha!" Black Star shouts, but is silenced by a glare from Kid.

"You need to prove to her that you're not like the guys from her past."

Soul runs a hand through his ivory hair, a nervous habit. "How do I do that?"

Kid sighs. "I don't know. Liz beat the shit out of any guy who thought to harm her."

Soul looks to Black Star, but decides against it, until he heard his words.

"Give her time. If she really means that much to you, then you can wait for her."

Soul's jaw drops to the floor. Kid is shocked as well, but you can only tell by how wide his golden eyes are.

Black Star cackles loudly. "Didn't expect me to have godly wisdom too huh? Well I do! Ha! I AM THE ALMIGHTY BLACK STAR!"

Soul shakes his head. "That was almost enough normal-ness to make me beat you to find the real Black Star."

They all laugh until the door flies open, with Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki running through it.

"She's gone!" Liz shouts before rambling incoherently.

Kid gives her a curious look. "Slow down. We can't understand you."

Tsubaki speaks for her. "Maka's gone! She went outside to get some air. We went to check on her when she was gone for half an hour. Instead of her, we found this."

She hands Soul the device and Soul feels his blood run cold.

It's Maka's phone.

**~WhatJustHappened?~**

When Maka comes to, all she sees is black.

She tries to move her hands, but they, along with her feet, are wrapped together with what feels like duct tape.

Maka freezes when she hears voices. Staying completely still, she listens closely.

"By now, they should have her phone." Maka recognizes it's owner as Arachne.

"Should we call? We could lure them here." Medusa.

Asura's laugh is the definition of complete insanity. "Yes, that's the plan. Once the albino's death is witnessed by her, she will realize that she is mine and mine alone."

Maka feels her stomach lurch into her throat. They were going to kill Soul and make her watch.

Even worse, there is no way she can stop them.

Asura picks up something. "I will make the call. You two go and see if she's awake."

It is silent, minus the tapping of feet.

The thing that was obscuring her vision is lifted from her face. Maka cringes as the somewhat bright light reaches her eyes.

Medusa smiles with loathing. "Look at you. Little Miss Popular is n a bit of a pickle, now isn't she?"

Arachne's laugh accompanies the question. "Finally! Revenge. When Asura asked this of us, we were delighted to oblige."

Maka wants to scream every profanity she knows in her vast vocabulary, but a gag is keeping her from doing so.

Medusa cackles, sounding like the inner witch she is. "Don't bother. You'll stay there, nice and quiet, until we capture Soul. Only when he's tortured and begging for mercy will you be able to scream to your hearts content. Then, we will get rid of the excess baggage."

Arachne bends down and fiddles with a piece of Maka's hair, which has come loose from it's holder. " I think you have lovely hair Maka. It will be even more so when it's sprayed with his blood."

She gives it a sharp tug, making Maka wince.

Arachne continues. "It's quite romantic, isn't it? How the little bitch's knight rides in with shining armor, only to be ruthlessly killed in front of said bitch's very own eyes."

Medusa nods, happily fingering with the bag in her hands. "Very beautiful indeed."

Maka feels a warm wetness slip down her face, recognizing it as her own tears.

All she can do is limply lay there, listening to the agonizing taunts.

**~WhatJustHappened?~**

Soul feels Maka's phone vibrate. Looking at it, he sees it's an unknown number calling. Hesitantly, he answers it, putting it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"If you want to see her alive, come to the abandoned church at 325 Cherry Blossom Lane. Come alone." The line goes dead.

Soul pockets the phone. Swearing, he punches a hole into the nearest wall.

Kid and Black Star grab him, restricting him from breaking everything else.

"Idiot! Calm down!"

Soul goes weak kneed and falls. "God. Why her?"

Black Star cracks his knuckles. "That bastard's gonna regret taking one of my followers hostage."

Soul looks up. "He said just me."

Liz snorts. "You think that we'd just let you go alone like in the movies? Well, sorry from ruining your cinema, but we're going whether you like it or not."

Tsubaki nods. "Black Star and I have been practicing ninja techniques. We'll sneak everyone in while you distract that guy."

"Great. Now I'm the bait."

Once everybody's part is thought out, they disband, deciding that going separately in pairs is best.

As Soul gets on his bike, he clenches his fist. "I'm coming Maka. Hang on."

**A/N: Don't hate me! **

**Review! And Happy 4th of July!**

**Until next time,**

**~C**


	6. The End?

**Hey there! I haven't updated due to being busy, so I shall now deliver you your beloved story. This is my SECOND attempt in posting this, seeing as my browser closed in the middle of my first try. **

**I love all of the reviews! I laugh quite a bit while reading them. :D**

**If you love Hetalia, and Thrift Shop by Macklemore, then check out my video I made! **** watch?v=oddlN8TF8l0**

**Like, Comment, and SUBSCRIBE! :3**

**(Don't be fooled by my username. I will post cosplay videos, but I also do other random crap. ;D)**

**This is one of my favorite chapters. Hopefully, it will be one of your favorites too! I know the kidnapping is cliché, but I make it awesome!**

**Okay, enough of this. Time for take TWO! ENJOY! **

**Chapter 6**

**The End...?**

Maka hears someone approach her.

Raising her aching neck, she sees Asura towering over her. He takes off her gag.

"How are you faring, love?" His voice makes her want to upchuck the nothing in her stomach.

She looks him in the eye, her pride getting the better of her. "Fantastic. And, it's not going to work."

His laugh is even worse. "Oh but it will Maka. He loves you too much to let you go so easily." Asura gives a look of utter disgust as he starts to pace.

"You had your chance to be with me of your own free will. I'm the one every guy wants to be. I'm the guy every girl dreams would take them to prom. Every girl,"

He stops pacing and looks at her. "Except you."

Maka glares at him. "Why me? What's it about me that's so important to you?"

Asura sighs, a wild look in his eyes. Desperation and confusion making it's way onto his paper like features.

"You're perfect! I want you for myself! But, now because of that idiot I won't get the chance! It's gone!"

Maka rolls her eyes. "You never had a chance. I didn't like you before. Even more so now."

Asura pulls at his hair in fistfuls. "What does he have that I lack Maka?! Why has he stolen your heart? How?!"

He screams, delusional and crumbling within himself.

Maka almost pities him, but then remembers he's the reason she's here in the first place.

"First of all, he doesn't lock me up in an abandoned church with my limbs tied."

She watches him smile, a twisted disaster full of evil glee.

He bends to her level. "I know what you're trying to do. Saying things in order to trick me into setting you free? That's not likely."

His face is suddenly very close to her, his lips almost touching her own. A hair's width away, he moves them to her ear.

The whispered words send chills of horror and dread down her spine.

"You will be mine. And that, my dear, is highly likely."

Once he puts the gag back on her terrified face, he straightens up and walks out of the sanctuary that is now her prison.

Maka looks out of the only window not boarded up in the room and sees the grinning moon. Laughing at her demise.

Her eyes start to well with tears, against her will. Silently, she lays her head back onto the cold ground and cries herself into a light, but fitful, sleep.

**~WhatJustHappened?~**

She is awoken to tapping on the window.

Looking up, she sees Tsubaki in the moonlight, trying to get her attention.

Before anything can happen, The Witch Sisters walk in.

Medusa smiles so wide, it looks painful. "He's here. Time for the show to begin." Arachne's cackles echo in the room.

They grab her and take her to another room, not bothering to be careful as Maka hits her head on a doorframe.

A small gasp escapes her, but is silenced by the gag. Other then that, nothing is heard from her.

They enter the room and Maka wants to scream. Soul is lying on the ground, gagged and tied, as she is. Kid and the others are nowhere to be seen.

The sisters tie her to a post where she can see everything. A front row seat to a showing of torture.

Asura grins at her, a mouthful of malice, as he plays with the knife in his hand. "See darling? He came for you. Just as I had planned."

Maka squirms in her bindings, trying to break free while screaming colorful words. Stupid gag right?

Asura turns his attention to the albino on the ground. Taking his gag off, Asura runs the blunt end of the knife against Soul's cheekbones.

"Trying to be a hero, you get yourself tied up, along with your damsel in distress. Things aren't looking good for you."

Soul looks over at a struggling Maka for a split second, then quickly turning his eyes back to Asura.

"Why are you wasting your time? I'm not going to scream, no matter what you do to me." A laugh fills the church, accompanied by two different pitches of giggles.

"We'll see." Asura looks to Maka. "Watch closely, my angel."

He takes the knife and runs it diagonally down Soul's chest, from his right shoulder to his left hip. Deeply.

Soul clenches his jaw tightly as it burns and the blood wells in big, fat drops off his body.

Maka's screaming is loud as she fights the tape holding her, watching as Soul is keeping in a scream of his own. A growl climbs out of Asura's throat.

"Scream, you son of a bitch!"

But Soul stays silent as new wounds appear.

Still clenching his jaw, Soul takes stab after stab.

When it grows tiresome, Asura pulls out a gun. "Let's see if you'll beg for mercy with this."

He cocks it, laughing with the madness in the atmosphere. Soul fears pure terror rise in his throat, threatening to come loose. He bites his tongue.

Asura looks at Maka, who's tears are overflowing, as if everything that she has kept in over the years has broken loose.

It hurts Soul worse than the stinging, torn flesh on his chest to see her destroyed like this.

Asura points the gun at his left leg and pulls the trigger. Finally, the pain is unbearable.

A bloodcurdling scream erupts from the albino, echoing throughout the abandoned church.

Soul squeezes his eyes shut, because the black spots in his vision prevent him from seeing anything anyway.

All he can make out is Maka's crying and a harmony of laughter.

Asura speaks, cocking his gun for another shot. "That's much better! See that Maka? He's weak! What good would he be for you?"

Maka shakes her head, the fight leaving her body. She tries to look away, but is unable to with the Sisters holding her head in place, forcing her to look at Soul's crimson soaked body.

She can't shut her eyes, because they're glued open. No matter how much she wants to shut her eyes and convince herself she's dreaming, it's impossible.

It would make her seem weak. And as sure as hell, Maka Albarn is not weak.

She is tired of being the one who has to be saved. But really, in this situation, she can't do anything. Tied up limb for limb isn't the best way to be.

What can she do? What can she possibly do?

Her thoughts stop in their tracks. She can be strong. Put on a brave face. For Soul

Maka looks at his body. But this time, she's not crying. She isn't wanting to look away, hating herself. She is full of confidence.

She _knows _he can do this.

Maka watches as Asura points the gun at Soul's head.

"I'm sick of you. Now, it's time to give you what you deserve. Goodbye Soul Evans!"

Then he pulls the trigger.

Asura is slammed to the ground by a blue haired monkey.

"Nobody kills my followers without my consent!"

Maka sees Liz and Patty knock out The Witch Sisters. Then, she feels the bonds around her loosen.

Seeing Tsubaki, Maka gives a silent thank you and rushes to where Black Star is fighting Asura, hand to hand.

Maka intervenes, just as Black Star was about to throw a punch. "Get out of the way peasant!"

She ignores him and stalks up to Asura, punching him in the jaw.

"That's for me!"

She kicks him in his right side. "That's for my friends!"

Then, pulling her arm back as far as it will go, her eyes light up with emerald fire.

"And this is for Soul Eater!"

Her fist lands right between his eyes, causing him to fall to the ground unconscious.

Her fist hurts, but she ignores it. Once she makes sure Asura's out cold, she runs to Soul's side.

"Soul! Damn it, wake up! Don't you dare die on me now!"

She sees Kid frantically yelling in the receiver of his cellphone, trying to get an ambulance.

Maka snaps. "Kid! Forget that! Bring your car out front, on the double!"

She points to Tsubaki's neck. "Hand me your scarf."

Tsubaki nods and slips it from her nick, tossing it to Maka in a hurry.

Maka lays it across Soul's chest, putting extreme pressure on it. "Liz, see how bad his leg is!"

Liz cringes, but does what she's told. "It looks worse than it is. I think it's just grazed."

Maka feels a slight relief, but not letting up on Soul's chest wound. They hear a honk/

"Black Star! Help Tsubaki carry him to the car!"

Black Star nods, a serious look on his face, then proceeds to take Soul's legs as Tsubaki grabs his arms.

Maka runs with them to the car, still applying pressure to suppress the fountain of blood. She hops in the car after everyone and screams. "Drive!"

Tsubaki holds the scarf down as Maka checks his wrist for a pulse. There is none. Desperately, she moves her fingers to his neck, hoping for a small trace of life.

"Come on!" Maka seethes in frustration.

Suddenly, she feels it. A very, very faint thud of a heartbeat reaches her fingertips. She sighs in relief. He's alive.

"He's alive, but won't be for much longer if we don't get to the hospital in time."

Kid pounds his fists on the wheel. "Damn traffic!"

Liz groans. "Go around it!"

Kid nods and looks back at them. "Hold on to something!"

They do. Kid guns it, heading for a large 16 wheeler with a ramp. After the wheels leave the ramp, the car is airborne.

Everyone screams as the car heads quickly back to the ground, but it lands smoothly.

Everyone sighs in relief. Patty points out the window. "There's the hospital!"

Kid steps on the brakes and the doors fling open. "Go!"

All of them stumble out with Soul and run as fast as possible to get them inside.

Black Star and Tsubaki bust in and Liz yells. "Someone get a stretcher, now!"

The whole place goes into action. Nurses grab Soul and place him on a gurney, rushing him into the operating room.

Three more nurses have to hold Maka back, as she kicks and screams, while she watches Soul leave her.

Bloody and barely living, in a sea of strangers.

**A/N: There. Hope that makes up for my absence. **

**If you liked it, review! If you didn't, still review. I wanna read them. :D**

**Don't forget to check out my video! x3**

**Until next time,**

**~C**

"He's alive


	7. Waiting

**Hello EVERYONE! I know you are all pissed off with me for leaving you with such a horrible cliffhanger, but then school started, two honors classes, memorizing two plays, band, and volleyball. Add my free time and you get no updating space. DON'T HATE ME PLEASE! I still love you guys! Just...procrastinating... **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It will be short...*braces herself for angry mob attacks* But I will make it as interesting as possible. I swears it!**

**Okayyy, time for the story to continue! Here...We...Go!**

**Chapter 7**

**Waiting**

Maka paces back and forth, chewing her bottom lip anxiously. It's been eight hours, with no news about Soul. A hand is laid upon her shoulder. Looking up, she sees Tsubaki gazing down at her with tired, and worried eyes. Maka notices that Tsubaki looks beat, the blood from Soul staining her dress making it even more so.

"It'll be okay Maka-chan. He'll be fine."

Maka chokes back tears. They always say that. But then it all just goes down the drain. It happened with her mother...Just before...

The doctor comes in, breaking her train of thought. He's wearing an operation apron, with his mask pulled down to where it's resting on his neck. Everyone, excluding Maka, stands up, tainting the air with a heavy tension.

The doctor smiles softly. "Soul Evans is alive. We managed to close the wounds and get some fluids into him. He's still weak, but alive."

The strength leaves Maka's legs as she falls to her knees. Relief floods her being, making it easier for her to breathe.

The doctor looks at the nurse beside him, his brow slightly furrowed. "But, we did find something...wrong."

Kid looks evenly at the man, trying his best to keep his calm. "Wrong? What do you mean?"

The doctor sighs. "We found traces of a disease in his blood stream. It's commonly known as Black Blood disease."

Black Star, completely serious and out of character, stares at the doctor. "Is there a cure?"

The doctor shakes his head. "The cure is unknown. It is a rare disease. There are only 100 people that have had a trace of it in the United States."

Liz holds Kid and Patty's hands tightly. "Will he...be...you know, different?"

The doctor looks at his clipboard. "In the cases reported, depending on the seriousness of his type, it varies. In extreme cases, there are hallucinations, such as an 'inner voice.' Dark thoughts follow, and a mild case of insomnia is included. His personality will be altered to a degree, but overall he should be normal."

When Maka finally gets her voice, she asks the question everyone wants the answer to. "How did he get Black Blood?"

The doctor pulls out a baggie from his scrub pocket. In it is the knife used in the torturing of Soul. "We found traces of the disease on this knife. It was previously used on another person with Black Blood. Who it was, we don't know. But, there is a chance that by finding the person, we can use their blood to make a serum of some sort to create a 'cure.'"

Everyone gasps. Black Star gets a determined look on his face. "We will find them."

Tsubaki looks at him. "How? There are a hundred people across the country."

Black Star takes the bagged knife from the doctor and motions to Tsubaki. "C'mon Tsubaki. This shouldn't take long."

When they leave, Maka looks at the doctor. "When can we see him?"

The doctor smiles gently. "You can see him now, if you stay quiet and let him rest." The nurse gives the same smile to Maka. "I'll take you to his room Ms."

With a nod, Maka follows the nurse to Soul's room.

**~WhatJustHappened?~**

Quietly, Maka slips inside the room. After shutting the door, Maka turns to see Soul asleep on the hospital bed with his mouth open and drool sliding out from the side.

Her lips twitch up at the sight. Quietly, Maka pulls up the chair from the back of the room up to his bedside. Sitting down, Maka takes his hand and squeezes it gently.

"Hey Soul." Her voice quivers. The tears she's been holding in fall. "You worried me to death. I thought I'd lost you." She watches as her tears drip onto his pale hand.

Wiping her eyes, she continues. "You're such an idiot, you know that? Why do guys always have to be such morons? He was trying to lead you there. You should've left me."

Soul listens as he pretends to sleep. His eyes are closed as he feels each tear fall onto his hand.

"I'm not worth the trouble Soul. I'm really not. If I would've known that meeting you would lead you close to the fate like my mother, I wouldn't have joined the band."

"Don't say that."

Maka's head snaps up at the raspy voice. She sees crimson orbs burn into her.

"I don't regret any of it Maka. I will never sit around and just watch you suffer. You hear me? I will always protect you. You deserve that."

Maka tries to interrupt, but is stopped by Soul. "You are the most brave, incredible, talented, beautiful girl I've ever met. I will never leave you, no matter how much you beg me to."

She is speechless. He likes it that way.

While she sits there thinking, Soul takes the time to look at her. Her eyes are bloodshot, probably from crying. The dark circles are prominent under her green eyes, and a mixture of dirt and blood is caked on her face and in her hair. The blood must be his. She never went home to sleep or get cleaned up.

Soul squeezes her hand. "You need to rest."

He scoots over and makes room for her on the bed, even though his wound and Maka protest strongly against it.

"No. I'm fine." Maka stays seated.

"Get over here or I'll bring you here myself." Soul threatens, completely serious.

Maka sighs, and complies to his wishes. Slowly, she eases her way onto the bed, making sure she doesn't move him or hurt him. Once she is settled comfortably, Soul flicks a switch by the arm of his bed that turns off the lights. Soul settles his head on the crook of her neck, tickling her with his soft hair.

"Goodnight Maka."

He gets no reply, seeing as she is already dead asleep.

**A/N: It is short, as I told you, but I think I'm going to expand my earlier idea of a certain number of chapters into a bigger story. You probably have questions and theories. **

**What happened to Maka's mother?**

**Who is the other person with the Black Blood? (Most likely you can guess. xD)**

**Are you going to fit this into the story?**

**Well...yes and no. I will give a little more insight, but will probably end up making a very short sequel of some sort. Just let me get my thoughts in order. Tell me what you think about this very short and terrible chapter! Good or bad, I'll read them all! (I will DEFINITELY read funny reviews! :D)**

**OPPA GANGNAM STYLE! **

**Hehe the now playing song on my iPod. Sowies! :) **

**I don't know when I will update next, but hopefully soon. Keep your eyes on the update alert!**

**Until next time,**

**~C**


End file.
